Hallie Grimm
by angela123111
Summary: My version of the Halloween Spirit. Jack and Tooth are talking. She is surprised he never met her and sends him off to meet her.


"I cannot believe it. You've never met her?" Tooth exclaims in surprise, as she flew around Jack.

The two were talking to one another in Tooth's kingdom. Jack was visiting her during a slow period. Tooth was taking a small break to chat with him. Her fairies buzzing throughout the kingdom, except for Baby Tooth who was sitting on Jack's shoulder.

"The spirit of Halloween? Seriously? I haven't seen or even met this mysterious being in the whole 300 years." Jack says in strong disbelief.

"Well, I suppose it is rather difficult to find her. She is really busy since she has two jobs. Protecting the children during their trick or treating and helping people to the other side. I have no idea how she handles it." She explains.

"Wait a minute." Jack says extremely confused. "What do you mean the other side?"

"You know where other people go after they die. She does that. What was it that they called her?" Tooth said and pondered a bit.

"The grim reaper?!" Jack exclaimed with a bit of fear.

"Yes! That's what they call her, but she's a very nice person except the part she always has candy on her." She shuddered at the thought.

"Why isn't she a guardian?"

"She doesn't want to be. She'll help out if needed but she's extremely busy, especially since she has to work with adults too." She said, and then looked at the time. "Oops, I may have talked longer than I'd like. I have to get back to work."

"Well, what's her name at least?"

"Her name is Hallie Grimm. Ask Bunny for more details." She flew away before Jack could ask her anymore.

"_Why Bunny?_" He thought as he left to the Burrow.

Bunny was careful painting one of his eggs testing out a new design until Jack sneaks up behind him and yells "Boo!"

"Gah!" He was really surprised that the egg went up and he scrambled to get it and luckily he caught it. "Blimey, what the 'ell you do that for, mate?" as he glares angrily at Jack.

"Well, I was talking to Tooth and she told me about a holiday spirit I have never met." Jack started out.

"Well, who?" He asked impatiently.

"The Halloween one who also is the Grim Reaper." Jack grins at Bunny. Bunny looks at him and looks away. "You know something, don't cha? Especially since Tooth told me to ask you."

"You bloody gumby." He murmured. "You don't need to know about her."

Jack became intrigued and ready to tease. "Why?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Because.." He became slightly red in the face. "You can just meet her on Halloween!"

"But how about you just take me to meet her?" Jack prodded. "Easter is already over, so come on!"

Jack kept whining a few more times and finally the Easter spirit gave in.

"Fine! Just don't make fun of her or show fear."

"What? Why?"

"Just do as I say!" Bunnymund grabbed Jack and tapped his foot.

He jumped into the hole and popped into a yard of a decrepit Victorian mansion. Next to it was a massive graveyard. In the trees were many crows. Some cawed at them while others watched.

"This is creepy." Jack commented. Bunny shook his head at him. Bunny let him go. He then started walking to the porch and plugged his ears.

"Ring the bell, mate." Bunnymund said as he prepared himself.

Jack shrugged and pressed the doorbell. A woman screaming rang out then creepy organ music. Jack was very surprised and cringed a little. After it ended, Bunnymund stopped plugging his ears.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Jack screeched at him.

"It's an experience."

They heard running footsteps and the door opened to a caped figure. They look up slightly and smile. They hug Bunnymund happily. "Bunny!" The hood came off and thus came the horror of Jack.

As he opened his mouth, Bunnymund immediately covered the frost spirit's mouth. The reason why was her face where the eyes and nose were was gone just the skull part of it. Her mouth was still fleshy and the rest of her was normal. She still had her long ebony hair, neatly bundled into a ponytail.

"What do I have for this pleasant surprise?" She asks and then she notices Jack with his wide eyes.

"Hello, who are you?" She asks him. Bunny took his paw off of Jack's mouth but he regretted it instantly.

"What happened to your face?" Jack blurted out. Bunny stepped on his foot and Jack yelped in pain.

She frowned at him. "My face? Oh. That." She became depressed a bit.

Bunnymund shook his head at Jack and glared at him.

Jack became a bit guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be.."

"It's alright. I died to a shotgun to the face and the man in the moon couldn't fix it when I became this." She put the hood back up to hide her face. "Now would you two like to come in? I made some cookies and carrot cake." She looks at Bunnymund, who was half-drooling over the mention of carrot cake.

"Of course, darling." Bunnymund went in but stopped to look at Jack. "Well, are you coming, mate?"

"Uh, yeah. Also my name is Jack Frost. Thank you for inviting me into your home." He felt he had to be polite, or else a furious Easter spirit will attack him.

She smiled. "You're welcome. My name is Hallie Grimm. You can also address me as Reaper too if you'd like."

"Okay, Hallie." He went in.

She closed the door and Jack stared in awe of the house. It was much larger looking on the inside than the outside allowed to be seen. There was a large staircase, a large crystal chandelier dangling in the middle and more rooms than Jack can see. Also it was very well-lit with several wall lamps lining the walls.

"Wow. This is nice." Jack commented.

"Thank you. I usually decorate it more macabre but elegant during my holiday. In one of the rooms, my helpers make the candy and carve the pumpkins. Also if you wonder off, be careful of the spider room, they will eat you without notice." She told Jack.

Hallie went to her kitchen/dining room. She placed a giant carrot cake on the table and a plate of cookies shaped as bats and pumpkins. Bunnymund sat at the table looking at the carrot cake with hungry eyes. Jack sat down.

She put some cups of strawberry lemonade in front of them and sat down in her seat.

"So...aren't you busy?" Jack asked and Bunnymund's ear twitch, which caused him to glare at Jack.

"Yes, but my helpers are doing it now. I can show you if you'd like." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Uh, sure?" Jack says, a bit hesitantly.

"Okay after you eat." She stood up and cut a large slice of cake on the Easter spirit's plate. He looked at happily and dug in. His first bite was bliss.

"You make the best sweets in the world." He commented as gobbled it.

"Thank you. Here you go Jack." She place a smaller slice onto Jack's plate. He looked at it and prodded it with his fork, then he took a small bite. His eyes widened.

"This is delicious." He said and ate it faster.

"Thank you. Now eat slower, there's plenty of more food. You can even take home some." She said as she bit into a cookie. Her words caused Jack to eat a bit slower.

"So how've you've been?" Bunnymund asked.

"Alright. There have been more people dying lately so I've been getting new helpers. Also I got a roommate."

"A roommate?" Bunnymund echoed. "Who?"

"Oh, no one you need to concern yourself with. I told you I got new helpers. I'm helping him change from what people think of him to a good person, you know?"

He almost choked on his food. "Him?"

"Yes, him. I would introduce him but he's out working." She said to him. "Why jealous?" She teased.

He blushed but shook his head. "No, I'm happy for ya. Just concerned is all."

She waves it off. "I can take care of myself but thank you."

Afterwards, Hallie took Jack to the backyard. Bunnymund said he had to leave and thus left only her and Jack.

"So..Where are you taking me?"

"To see my work."

"Which one?" He asked a little scared.

"My busier one." She replied as they ended up in the graveyard. "Behold my work."

"I don't see anything." He says looking at the empty graveyard.

"Oh right. I keep it down when I bake." She waves her hand upward a magical tree springs up and everything becomes visible. The tree was giant and glowing, as it glowed brighter, Jack could see what was happening and he had really mixed feelings.

He saw strange shadows dragging down black orbs of light down into the open graves while others flew to the tree with yellow lights.

"Are those your..?"

"Yes, those are my helpers. They look different during Halloween. They wear costumes, we have a party. All that fun. If you'd like you and the other guardians may come if time permits."

"Sure, you don't terrorize anyone, do you?" Jack asks her nervously.

She looks at him and he slowly avoids eye contact until she bursts out laughing. "Are you serious? I just pull pranks. Get it? Trick or treat? Anyways that is not my job, mostly humans are the ones that terrorize each other,not us." She smiles at him.

"Um, thank you. I'd better be going. Gotta send a blizzard in Russia." He says, wanting to leave.

"Your welcome. Come visit anytime." She waves to him as he flies off. After seeing, he's off into the distance, she goes inside the house.

"Who was here?" A man asks as comes out of his room.

"Just Bunny and Jack Frost. What a, what's the word? odd boy." She says to him. "Pitch, would like something to eat?"

He smiles at her. "I'd be delighted."

* * *

Please review. May be continued.


End file.
